


new meeting

by Hellwords



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, M/M, New Beginning, jpg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellwords/pseuds/Hellwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название: Новая встреча<br/>Пейринг/Персонажи: Джек Рэндалл | Джейми Фрейзер<br/>Категория: слэш<br/>Жанр: драма<br/>Рейтинг: R<br/>Размер: 442х600 рх<br/>Примечание:<br/>все мы помним, что было в последней серии. А вот прочитавшие книги знают, что герои встретятся ещё раз и... в общем, мирно так пойдут напиваться и болтать. После того как подерутся, конечно же. На дуэли. Это канон! Так что, возможно, не всё Джейми рассказал о произошедшем и кое о чём ещё умолчал после новой встречи с Джеком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	new meeting

  


Встретятся эти двое, обсудят свои дела, а им есть что обсудить и вспомнить, и пойдут проводить время в приятной ламповой атмосфере.  
Уютный у Джека подвал, тёплый.


End file.
